This invention is directed to dogwoods and particularly to a selection of a superior F.sub.1 hybrid following interspecific hybridization of an unnamed plant of Cornus kousa Hance and an unnamed plant of Cornus florida L.
I am not aware of any reported interspecific hybrids of C. kousa.times.C. florida and thus I believe the instant hybrid is entirely new to the horticultural world.
Further, my new hybrid as a large-bracted plant exhibits overlapping white bracts and is floriferous from about May 18 to about June 3, the display ending about the time C. kousa provides a display of white bracts.